The Bite That Will Last
by AnimeLuv Angel
Summary: This is a one-shot about our favorite Teen Titan couple, BB and Rae. When Raven wakes up in the night to make some tea...she gets more than she expected. Will this be the night of her life, or the night of her dreams? Read and find out! R&R!


The Bite that Will Last

Hello people of Love, I'm back with another One-Shot. If you don't like it R&R and if you do like it R&R! See you at the end of the story!

Till the end of the story, AnimeLuvAngel

* * *

Raven exited the Titan Hall, pressing her hand against the scanner to come within the living room. Looking out at the window, she saw a the dark sky clouded with stars and one bright replacement for the sun. When she went inside, she went into the kitchen to cook herself some tea when she felt two arms around her waist. She felt a head hug her shoulder and she slowly turned around to see a guy, what she assumed to be smiling. "You know I can't see you." She saw what she thought was an evil grin and he said, "that's kind of the point." Raven turns back around and smiles, continuing making her tea. "Well if I can't see you, I'm definitely not kissing you. I mean, how exactly do I know it's you?" She took a peak out of her eye to see him frown and turn toward the door leading to the hallway toward the rooms. "Fine, I guess I came here for nothing." He sighed. Raven smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you did."

She took the teapot and placed it on the stove, heating it up. She then heard silence and huffed disappointed. She then turned her attention to the couch and walked over waiting for her tea to be done. She then felt kisses on the back of her neck and hands roaming the top of her body. Raven then grabbed the hands and rolled her neck, giving the perpetrator more access. She then moaned and he came to the front of the couch. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes, "don't tell me you're just teasing me again." She said pressing her hand against his chest. He then grinned, "we can go as far as you want." Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "such a beast." He smiled, "that is my team nickname."

Beastboy grabbed Raven's butt and put her on top of him. Leaning in to kiss her, she denied by going for his neck. He groaned and smiled. As his breaths grew stronger, she grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breasts. He widened his eyes, not sure to continue, but when she moved up his neck, he couldn't stop himself. She moaned to him roughly groping her breasts, sometimes even squeezing her nipple. She was about to yell loudly before he covered her mouth with his. As their tongues danced, she found that her hands were empty and felt a bulging sensation beneath her. With Beastboy distracted, she moved her hands to stroke his member through his clothes, teasing him. She moaned loudly, "Don't tease me Rae." She smiled and grabbed his mouth again. She slowly removed his pants with her hands, all while not breaking their kiss. Once his pants were removed she grabbed his large member and made her fingertips dance along the top of it. He felt her bite her lip. Smiling, she broke the kiss and asked the question that would determine how far they were actually going to go.

"Do you want to stop?" He immediately shook his head, "take me all the way." She smiled and took off her clothes. Once all of their clothes were removed, she rotated her body so her butt was in his face and his member was in hers. She immediately started sucking his member and even bit the top a couple times. He immediately moaned completely overwhelmed by the sensation of her hot mouth on his member. To get back at her he tried to focus on fingering her and added one finger, one by one. She refused to stop, but moaned while his member was still in her mouth. He then threw his head back, completely overwhelmed by the sensation and came into her mouth. Licking it away, she lustfully smiled at him and turned toward him and stuck her pussy on his member. He looked up at her, "are you sure?" She immediately nodded, "make me yours." She whispered into his ear seductively and moved her pussy up, then slammed it back into his member. She immediately tried to yell, but once again he caught her mouth. He started to feel tears and looked up. He gazed at her crying, probably from pain.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" She shook her head, "it's supposed to hurt the first time. I don't want to stop." He rotated them, putting himself on top and whispered in her ear, "I'll make it slow." She nodded and he thrusters, slow at first, then faster and faster. Soon the pain went away and they reached their climax together. Then the tea pot went off. Raven woke up and looked around in her bed. She sighed, "another dirty dream. Great."

Beastboy laughed. "You have dirty dreams, how weird to hear you say that." Raven smiled and then looked under her blanket. "Wait, did we..." Beastboy nodded proudly. "Yep, right on the couch. You fell asleep afterwards so I put you in here and got so tired I fell asleep on the floor." She laughed. "Okay." He looked up disappointed, "you don't regret it. Right?" She put her hand on her chin then shook her head. "Nope. In fact, wanna do it again?" Beastboy immediately dropped his clothes on the floor and jumped onto the bed, kissing her.

"Ow! You bit my tongue!" Raven screamed. "Sorry."

* * *

So... yeah. At first it wasn't going to be dirty, but the other one was really bad. Soooo, R&R! Tell me what you think and tell me if I'm okay at these. PM me if your afraid of leaving a review. Thanks for reading, LOVE YOU!

Forever in Love, AnimeLuv Angel


End file.
